Lack of Control
by Motormouse
Summary: A hit on the head causes Emma to be unable to control what she says and does, especially around Regina.
1. Pool Party

**Summary:** A hit on the head causes Emma to be unable to control what she says and does, especially involving Regina.

**Rated:** I'm going say high T low M

**Disclaimer:** OUAT and characters aren't mine.

**Note:** This is really... um, yeah you'll see. ((Also I have the next chapter of Trust written and it'll probably be up tomorrow or Friday.))

* * *

Chapter 1: Pool Party

"The food is ready!" Regina had gone to change into her swimming suit something like forty minutes ago. Emma had been having fun playing around in the pool that she hadn't noticed, much.

Emma slid out of the pool and was wrapping up in a towel when she finally turned and saw _her._

It's small, red, hardly decent, and absolutely perfect! Good lord her ass is glorious in those bikini bottoms. So very round and firm and-

SPLASH!

Fucking pool toys! She probably would have been fine if her head hadn't bounced off the beach ball floating around the pool.

_**...SQ… **_

"Breath Emma!" _Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. What the hell? Stop pushing on my- oh. _

Smooth soft lips press against hers, sliding gently before… giving her air. Can't forget the air, it's kind of important.

_Wait! Lips! Come back!_

_Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. _

_Ah, thank you. Seriously these are the softest lips ever. I want them on mine forever and always. _

"Come on Emma!"

_Regina? Are these your lips? Fuck…_

Cough! Hack! Bleh! _Oh my god my lungs are burning. _

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"You really scared me." Those wonderfully soft lips brush Emma's ear as Regina whispers. They aren't there nearly long enough before they are gone and Emma's being helped to her feet.

"Help her inside and I'll get her an ice-pack."

Not even 2 minutes later and Emma's alone on the couch, everyone else going back to enjoy their day. Oh wait, not alone-

"Ow!" An ice-pack is placed on her aching head.

"Don't be such a baby." Her eyes flutter open and run over Regina. _This fucking woman, I swear._

"Jesus."

"What?"

"You're wet." _Oops that sounded a tad bit sexual. _

"Yes because I pulled you out from the pool. Are you quite alright, Miss Swan?" _Stop looking at her legs Emma. Stop it right now! What are you doing!?_

"Can I just…" Too late, she already is. Regina shivers as Emma's cool fingers slide over calf. "You have nice legs."

"How hard did you- fuc-" The fingers are tickling behind her knee now. "Um… How hard did you… uh…" _Why isn't she stopping me? Why am I not stopping me? Good god her legs are smooth as silk. _"How hard did you hit your head?"

"So very smooth." Emma's hand slowly glide up the outside of her thigh.

"Emma." It honestly wasn't supposed to come out so much like a whimper but Emma's touch is just so- ungh- so-

Emma's hand slides back down to her knee before moving to the inside of her thigh, her fingers feather-light as they slide up up u-

"Oh my god!"

"Yesss."

"No! I mean, I'm sorry. I don't know why I-" Emma's hand squeezes Regina's thigh again before she forces herself to pull it away. "That was- I- your ass and legs and fuck look at your breasts- I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. Fuck you're so-" Emma's cheeks and neck and ears are bright red from embarrassment but her eyes are pitch black from desire.

She stands up only to fall right back over, finally pulling Regina out of her haze.

"Emma?" She pokes the blonde's cheek to make sure she's not faking and then becomes really worried when she can't get Emma to wake up.

At the end of the day, the doctors conclude, something is very wrong with Emma Swan.

* * *

**Note:** So what did you think? Should I continue this little crackfic?


	2. Hospital Visit

**Summary:** A hit on the head causes Emma to be unable to control herself, what she says and does.

**Rated:** I'm going say high T low M

**Disclaimer:** OUAT and characters aren't mine.

**Note: **-hides-

**Chapter: **2/?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hospital Visit**

Emma is laying in her hospital bed, flipping through the channels, when she hears those tell-tale clicks of Regina's heels coming down the hall.

She carefully climbs out of bed and peaks out of the small window in the door. She sees Regina talking/ranting at her nurse and falters.

She's in tight dress-pants and a white button up that looks quite soft. This outfit is like every other outfit that the mayor wears but apparently this one is somehow different because Emma can feel it again, that soft tingle down her spine as her self-control slips.

She lies back down and closes her eyes, taking deep calming breaths.

_Chill Emma. You can do this. Just be calm. _

She really does try to think about anything that isn't Regina, but one though leads to another which leads to Emma clenching and unclenching her fists as she imagines ripping Regina's shirt off. She'd make it her mission to tear as many buttons off as possible.

After being so rough with the shirt she'd be gentle with the pants. She'd peel them off slowly, teasingly to make Regina squirm. After ridding the mayor of them she'd kiss, lick and nip her way back up those glorious legs. _Shit I had my hand's on them just yesterday, they're perfect. _

"Emma?" She'd dip her tongue around Regina's belly button, tasting her way up to those breasts.

"Miss Swan?" She'd unhook the front clasp of the bra with her teeth.

Fingers are snapping by her face, but she's too lost in thought to hear them.

God, how she would love on those breasts. Her fingers, lips, tongue and teeth all ache to tweak those nipples.

Now her shoulders are being forcibly shaken and her eyes snap open.

Mortified doesn't even begin to cover it when she realizes her hands are up her gown, mimicking her imagination on her own breasts.

Her eyes find Regina who is quite pink in the cheeks. Regina licks her bottom lip and Emma gently squeezes her breast with a groan.

_Oh my god. Kill me now. I need a black hole to jump into, never to be seen again. Why can't I control myself? _

"Miss Swan, please remove your hands." _Oh this is just perfect, the nurse is here too. Wonderful. _

Emma forces her hands from her gown and covers her face with her arms, whimpering at the loss of contact from her fingers. She tries so hard not to imagine a threesome with the nurse.

"Perhaps I should come back later." Regina states, her eyes are looking everywhere but at Emma.

"Maybe you should _come_ right now." _Oh my god. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. _ "Sorry, I'm so sorry." Emma uncovers her face, big mistake.

Regina's arms are folded under her chest, pushing up her cleavage delightfully so. The view is so much better since she seems to have an extra button popped today.

"Can you just take off your- no I mean do up another button so I can rip them all open- that's not what I meant! Just the first part but slowly so it fits nice and tight- no- ugh- can you cover up?" The nurse, Regina, and Emma are all beat red, incredibly embarrassed and flushed, when Doctor Whale comes strolling in.

His eyes trail over each girl slowly. "Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

Note: I hope you still like it even though it's kinda random. Please review, it fuels me.


	3. Don't Mention It

**Summary:** A hit on the head causes Emma to be unable to control herself, what she says and does.

**Rated:** I'm going say high T low M

**Disclaimer:** OUAT and characters aren't mine.

**Note: **This is honestly just a really random fic that came out of nowhere so I'm sorry if it's confusing or OOC. Sorry that the chapters are so short.

**Chapter: **3/?

* * *

**Chapter 3 Don't Mention It**

"I'd like a moment alone with Miss Swan." _Ugh, the way Regina just commands everything around her is just… unf. _

"Are you sure that's such a good idea. I mean, I could stay in here just in case?" Doctor Whale steps closer to Regina. He has this pervy look in his eyes like he wants to see exactly how far the mayor will let Emma go if they are alone.

Emma felt a sudden wave of possessiveness wash over her and it took everything not to growl 'mine' even though Regina was far from hers.

"I think I can handle her." Regina's hand raises and she gently pushes against his chest to push him back a couple steps.

_Good. _

Whale gives a small nod and he and the nurse leave.

"Miss Swan." Emma's eyes flutter.

"Hmm?" Maybe if she doesn't open her mouth nothing embarrassing will happen. Regina takes a few steps closer to Emma and leans her hip against Emma's hospital bed.

"About yesterday, it never happened okay?"

_She has eyes Emma, look up, stop looking at her chest. LOOK UP SHE'S TALKING TO YOU IDIOT. _

"Huh? Wait what never happened?" _Good, hold your tongue. Don't tell her you're four seconds away from grabbing her hips to bring her onto your lap._

_Damn just imagine her riding yo- STOP. Oh my god. _

"You never touched me and I most certainly didn't let you, is that clear?"

_That shirt is pretty thin, I wonder if I got it wet would it become see-trough. _

"Miss Swan!"

"Why did you let me?"

"Temporary insanity. Now you will not mention it again or I will rui-"

"Yeah yeah I know, you'll ruin my life here in Storybrook but will you please just strip?" Regina's cheeks turn red, whether from embarrassment or rage, Emma doesn't know. "I'm so sorry."

"Until you figure this out I'd appreciate it if you would stay away from me." With that Regina turns and leaves. Emma watches her glorious ass sway away wondering how she'd avoid the woman when everything in her wanted her to be as close to the mayor as possible.

…_**SQ…**_

Emma was released later that day without a diagnoses explaining why she's acting the way she is. Doctor Whale took some blood and did an MRI and plans to consult with some doctors up in Boston. Until then Emma is supposed to call if she has any new symptoms and she just has to try not to jump the mayor if she sees her.

Or Ruby it seems. Hospital food is never any good so Emma's first stop after getting out is Granny's and seeing Ruby in her indecently short shorts and her tight shirt causes Emma to feel the little control she's had over herself for the last hour slip.

"Hey Em, how are you feeling?" _Oh my god she's wearing suspenders. _

"Alright I guess. Um, I need food but can granny take my order?" _Keep your hands to yourself Emma. _

"Why?" _Because the longer you stand there the more I want to lay you down on the counter. _

"I'm having, uh, some control issues and you're really sexy as fuc- I mean beautiful, you're beautiful and I don't want to act all teenage boy-like around you." Ruby smirks at this and bites her lip.

Of course she'd actively try to make it worse. Emma's hand reaches out before she can stop herself and her fingers trail down Ruby's suspender. She wants to snap it, is going to but just then Granny comes to her rescue and ushers Ruby to the other tables.

"Hey Emma, what can I get for you?" Granny has this sympathetic look in her eyes like she knows just what's going on and is really sorry about it. Good to know someone is understanding.

Emma orders her food to go and tries to keep her eyes focused on the counter while she waits. She really doesn't want to end up groping some random citizen of Storybrooke.

On her way out of the diner Emma bumps into someone and stumbles. The person grabs her arm to stabilize her and Emma looks up to see the last person she wanted to see. She's supposed to be avoiding her but that seems to be quite difficult when they live in such a tiny town.

"Sorry Madam Mayor." Regina's hand gently trails down Emma's arm as she releases it, causing goose-bumps to spread across her skin. Regina nods and moves around Emma and into the diner. Emma breathes a sigh of relief that nothing too embarrassing happened. Maybe she can get a little control of this situation after all.

* * *

**Note:** I hope you're still liking it. Please review, it fuels me.


	4. Jealousy?

**Summary:** A hit on the head causes Emma to be unable to control herself, what she says and does.

**Rated:** I'm going say high T low M

**Disclaimer:** OUAT and characters aren't mine.

**Note**: This is crack. I should be updated Trust in the next couple of days, sorry for the wait. I hope you still like this.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Jealousy?**

Things seem to be looking up, getting better. Emma has been avoiding the mayor and vice versa. It's been a total of six days without seeing someone that makes her control slip and Emma thinks that maybe, just maybe, her control issue has faded away.

Hopefully.

But then, she hasn't really been around Regina or Ruby in that time so today is kind of a test day. The least embarrassing of her two options to test out her control is Ruby, so Emma is now standing outside Granny's trying to prepare for the worst while hoping for the best.

Deep breaths and…

"Emma, hey, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" Ruby asks with a concerned look on her face.

_Stay strong Emma! You can do this! _

"I'm… good." So far so good.

"How is your head?" Ruby's hand glides up to the bright bruise by her right ear and she winces.

"It's getting better, still hurts though." Ruby frowns and kisses her fingers before ever so gently touching them to Emma's head.

The way Ruby is leaning towards Emma, barely standing on her toes, gives Emma the perfect view down the front of her shirt. Her hand starts to raise towards the waitress.

_No! No! No! Resist!_

Her hand stops just under Ruby's left breast and Emma takes a deep breath. Ruby glances down at the hand before smirking at Emma.

But then something shocking happens. Emma gently pushes Ruby back a few steps, out of her bubble and out of temptations way.

_Good! Fucking good! Way to go Emma, you've got this! Now just remove your hand…_

"I see your control is still-"

"It's getting better, I think." Emma states with a smile as she pulls her hand away.

Little victories.

"Emma!" Henry runs up and wraps his arms around her middle.

"Hey kid." Her eyes travel from him up to the fuming mayor standing by the door.

_God she looks hot as fuck when she's so angry! _

The mayor storms up and Emma takes a deep breath, trying to keep her eyes from straying down.

_Control, Emma, you can do this. _

"Sheriff, if you are done groping Miss Lucas I'd like to have a word with you outside."

_Shit it's almost like she's jealous. Couldn't be though, that's preposterous. But she still does look so fuc-_

"Now." Regina then turns on her heel to leave the diner, expecting Emma to follow behinds her. She does, obediently so, watching the mayor's swaying ass the whole way.

"What was that, in there with _her?" _Regina crosses her arms over her chest and Emma's eyes are drawn to her breasts like a moth to a flame.

She's wearing a blazer with a tight v-neck shirt that is displaying her cleavage so perfectly.

"I-it was a test on my control." Emma admits, begging herself to look up.

"So your control issue isn't just with me?" Emma finally drags her eyes up and sees that bit of jealousy, that can't possibly be there, again.

"Just you and Ruby so far. But more you because I mean look at you, you're always so put together and I just want to shove you against the wall and dishevel you." Emma turns red and slaps a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry." She whispers.

Regina's eyes go dark and the corner of her lips twitch. The look makes Emma shiver. Not a second later and the look is gone, the mayor's mask back in place.

"What a shame, seems you're still broken in the head. Do try and stay away from me, Miss Swan, and _Miss Lucas_ as well. We can't have the town sheriff acting so indecent in public for everyone to see. What kind of message would that send?" The way she talks about Ruby is so bitter and Emma loves the possessiveness laced through the words.

"With all due respect, Madame Mayor, you have no place telling me who I can and cannot see." Regina's jaw clenches and her eyes harden. She takes a deep breath and looks as if she's about to fulfill one of Emma's fantasies or tear her to shreds, when Henry comes barreling out of the diner and pulls at Regina's sleeve.

"C'mon, I'm going to be late to school." Regina's head tips up and, with one more withering glare, she and Henry leave.

* * *

Note: The Red Swan bits are probably pretty much over now, but I hope you didn't mind them. Please review, it fuels me! :D


	5. Win Some Lose Some

**Summary:** A hit on the head causes Emma to be unable to control what she says and does, especially involving Regina.

**Rated:** I'm going say high T low M

**Disclaimer:** OUAT and characters aren't mine.

**Note: **I can't remember if I've said this before but when I said beach ball I meant Emma hit her head on a Volley Ball which is much harder.I'm really sorry for such a late update, idk when I'll be able to update again. Thank you for the reviews and comments, they make me smile.

**Important: **It's the final month of School for me so I'm probably not going to have any more chapters of this or Trust until after June 15th. I'm just trying to plow though school first.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Win some. Lose some.**

Prolonged exposure seems to be the trick with Ruby. The longer she spends time around her the less she wants to jump her bones on any available surface.

She had the occasional naughty thought but other than that she was doing okay.

Regina was another story. Just thinking about her had Emma all hot and bothered. Her mind had a one-way ticket to the gutter and it would take some serious effort to drag her away from thinking about the mayor bent over her desk, her skirt hiked up, and Emma's fingers teasi-

"MOM!" Emma blinked once, twice, three times before Henry finally came into view and her thoughts slowly slid to the back burner.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Henry sighed, frustrated, and he started all over again telling her about his super hero comics.

Emma tried, she really did, but she couldn't focus for too long before she was thinking about the mayor again. This time the comics seeped in and fantasy Regina was wearing a blue superman shirt, shorts, suspenders, and her reading glasses.

Emma imagined lightly running her fingers up and down the suspenders before a rough shake dragged her back out of her thoughts.

"Seriously, if you're not going to listen I'm going to go." Henry looked upset that she wasn't paying attention and Emma felt bad about it.

Maybe she needed to go back to the doctor and as about this attention span issue she was having along with the control issue.

Speaking of control, Regina just walked in and the way she was strutting forward, her damn boots covering up her magnificent legs, practically turned Emma into a puddle.

"Henry, are you ready to go?" Henry sighed and stuffed his comic back into his bag.

"Yeah, she's out of it today." He frowned and Emma gave him an apologetic look. She didn't mean to be so out of it. "Maybe you should go see Archie or something." With that Henry grabbed his bag and left the diner, leaving Emma and Regina relatively alone.

"You've upset him." Regina stated firmly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm just so-"

"Miss Swan will you remove your hand please." Emma pulled her hand back from Regina's waist, not realizing she had let it wander there.

"Sorry. That's my problem. I still just can't stop thinking about fuc- er- yeah. You know. My- um- my control- um- the uh- please stop biting your lip or I'll do it for you." Regina's eyes went wide and she looked around the mostly empty diner.

"Miss Swan," Her tone of voice said she was serious but the way she was looking at Emma turned the blonde on. "need I remind you of our little talk?"

"You came in here; it wasn't my choice to be around you." Emma stated, trying her hardest not to look at Regina's chest. It seemed she had a button that was barely holding on, begging Emma to undo it.

"What about Miss Lucas, I thought you were staying away from her?" Regina accused. Emma raised an eyebrow, getting pissed off and turned on. Her emotions didn't seem to quite know what to do.

"You wanted me to stay away from her, not me. Why was that again?"

"I don't have time for this. You- Miss Swan eyes up top. You need to get this figured out before the town starts questioning our dear sheriff's judgment." With that Regina turned and walked away, an extra appealing sway to her hips as she went.

She was right though, she really should see someone about getting this figured out.

Emma made a mental note to set up an appointment with Archie as soon as she was done thinking about Regina's ass in that skirt as she walked away.

Her thoughts may have led to a hot chocolate spill on herself and Ruby and that may have led to a random ab appreciation fantasy in the back of Granny's.

Lucky for Emma, Ruby didn't let her embarrass herself too much.

Unlucky for Emma, Regina came back in looking for Henry's pencil case and found them both topless in the back room.

* * *

**Note:** Sorry this chapter is so short, it kind of just came out of nowhere and it's 2am so I'm sorry for mistakes.

There will probably be more Swan Queen interaction in the next chapter (I'm finally making actual plans for where this is going! :D) so looking forward to that.

Reviews are wonderful!


End file.
